The Spiral of Blood: Blood Sphere Hell Sutra
|image=Blood_sphere.jpg |kanji=血の螺旋: 血球体地獄経 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Chi no Rasen: Chikyūtai Jigokukyō |literal english=Blood Spiral: Blood Sphere Hell Sutra |jutsu classification=Kekkei Mōra~Shokuyoku, Kekkei Genkai~Blood Release, Chakra Absorption Techniques |jutsu type=Blood Release, Yin-Yang Release |jutsu class type=Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid |users=Rinne Kusaregedo, Hōin Kusaregedo |debut shippuden=Yes |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} is a technique that allows the user the ability to block nearly any incoming attack regardless of its physical or spiritual origin with the combination of the Shokuyoku and a unique variation of Blood Release. Over the course of the technique's creation, Rinne has stated that this is technique can perpetually exists and function via the subconscious of the user. Therefore, even if Rinne is unconscious or even asleep, the technique will still defend her. Overview This technique starts off by pooling a blood from her own body or more specifically her hands into a sphere about the size of a dime that hovers above her knuckles. This sphere is capable of blocking any physical attack that is directed towards Rinne herself and even those whose origin lies in chakra. The size of the sphere often embarks fits of ridicule due to it's size, however, this sphere is truly a capable defense. During Rinne's training with Hanako Yagami, this sphere was able to withstand a barrage from over ten thousand puppets without giving up any ground. The sphere instantly covers any blind spots that Rinne may possess and the size expands to cover the range and force of the attack. While being viewed with various dōjutsu, it can be said that the sphere moves at a ludicrous speed. The speed of the sphere allows it to quickly defend against an attack regardless of the speed or distance between Rinne and the attacker. When an opponent comes into contact with it, the sphere effectively nullifies their movement and physical energy. Being used in this manner allows Rinne to effortlessly combat user's of various taijutsu and even put them on the defensive when combined with her Shokuyoku with out a need for thought. As a testament to the strength of this technique, Rinne has been seen using it to defend against Eight Gates Released Formation prior to summoning her Hungry Ghost. When countering ninjutsu, the sphere is able to absorb an infinite amount of chakra regardless of it's shape or nature transformation in a an almost identical function to the Blocking Technique Absorption Seal except for the while the latter must be use while stationary, the former can be used in virtually any instance but requires an immense amount of chakra create the sphere. The chakra that is being absorbed through the sphere is simultaneously transmitted to Rinne. Just like her Hungry Ghost, the sphere serves as a fascinating conduit for her Spirit Reflection Technique. When attempting to absorb the sphere via chakra absorption techniques or Space-Time ninjutsu, due to sphere's velocity, it will always be out of range of such a thing though it can still be destroyed by a single method. The spheres range is only effectively within three meters of Rinne however, this distance can be increased though the sphere will lose some of it's defensive capabilities. This method requires the sacrifice of the opponent's life-force which will allow the sphere to be destroyed. Category:SahaTo Category:Blood Release Category:Defensive Category:Supplementary Category:Ninjutsu